


In the Alleyway, In the Car

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Date Night, F/M, First smut ever, I love him, Oral Sex, Plotless porn, Sex, Sushi, blowjob, handjob, hella sexual, i need to stop, my first fanfiction, porn oneshot, sex happen, sorry - Freeform, there is sex in it, they use protection don't worry, this is probably terrible lol, yoosung is a yandere kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: You and Yoosung are on a date at a cute lil sushi restaurant downtown but he makes one awkwardly sexual move and this turned into porn lol.





	

"Oh Yoosung, you're so cute." you whispered as he kept dropping his sushi from his chopsticks.

"Have you ever seen a mirror, MC?"

You blushed. You picked up one of his sushi rolls with your chopsticks and held it up to his mouth.

In an odd twist, he stuck out his tongue, licked your chopstick, then pulled off the sushi between his teeth.

You felt like there was an ocean in your pants.

"Y-Yoosung??"

He gazed up at you in lust as he chewed the roll.

You bit your lip until it started to hurt. You wanted him, you would have him on the restaurant table if you could, but for the sake of the public, you had to keep it in.

As he finished his sushi, he took out the cash needed to pay, and left it on the table. He grabbed your hand and dragged you outside into the city street and pulled you into a dark and secluded alley.

His muscular arms pinned you to the brick as his lips met your neck, making you grunt in excitement. His tongue felt like a wet flame across your skin. You wrapped your legs around him as he held you up against the wall.

He then paused, looked into your eyes with a yandere lust, and pressed his soft lips against yours. Your tongue entered his mouth as his entered yours in a battle for dominance. He won, but giving in to his cravings was a win win situation.

You two broke apart, and you glared down to see that he was already hard; you could see it through his pants. You looked back up at his face to see his darkened eyes begging for you to pleasure him.

You bent down to your knees while gliding your hand down his chest to his waistband. As you unbuttoned his jeans, you could already see the stain of his precum on his boxers. In reaction, you bit your lip and blushed. He was so cute, and he was so yours.

You started massaging his erection through the fabric. He shuddered as you touched him, which made you feel so powerful and confident.

You gripped the elastic waistband and pulled it down to reveal his long and hard dick. You licked the precum off the tip and gently glided your hand up and down his beautiful length. At this point, you could feel heat building up between your own legs.

You stroked him for a few more minutes until your desperation to taste him was overwhelmingly irresistible.

You opened your mouth and stuck the head between your lips, and then further down your throat. He let out an admirable moan as you started bobbing him, in and out. He tasted so good, the feeling of him in your mouth was so hot and you were hella turned on. You needed him inside you. You were so wet, you wanted him so badly.

"M-MC?!" he moaned.

"Yes, my love?"

"I-I'm gonna... you know.." he said shyly.

You looked into his adorable lavender eyes, smirked, and took him back in your hand so he could reach his pleasure that he was begging for.

"Ohhh.. ahh.... I'm gonna-- MC!"

He screamed your name as he came all over your pretty face.

"...MC..oh I'm so sorry.."

He was bright red, his adorable expression was awkward and sympathetic.

You stuck out your tongue and licked his salty sweetness right off him, like a lollipop.

"You taste so good, Yoosung. No need to apologize."

He cleaned up with some tissues you had in your purse while you snuck into his wallet and grabbed a condom. You weren't done with him yet.

\---

You dragged him back to the parking lot where his car was parked. He unlocked the door and you pushed him onto his back in the rear seating. You then shut the car door, and the interior car lighting dimmed to darkness to match the nightime scenery.

You pulled out the condom you stole from his wallet and gave him a cheeky wink.

"Oh Yoosung, you didn't think that I was going to forget to ride your roller coaster, did you?"

"..MC...."

To get the wonder ride to start again, you had to bring up your tease game. Time to bring out the tremendous titty committee!  
You pulled off the knit sweater you were wearing to show off your black lace bra.  
You could feel hardness coming back to his dick. It was working.

You then pulled off the charcoal leggings you had on to reveal your matching panties.

To let him feel the confidence of control, you guided his hands to your bust. You pet and twirled his honey blonde hair as he played with your breasts. You then unhooked the bra off your chest to give him what he wanted. He took in the view for about five whole seconds before smashing his tongue against your nipple. With his hand he massaged your other breast.

It felt so good to have him touch you, but you wanted him inside you.

You pushed him away for a moment as you pulled the condom onto his erect penis. You were so wet, this was going to be one fun roller coaster.

\---

As you positioned yourself on top of him, he slid off your cute lace panties. You both were completely naked now, and he was staring at you with his wide lilac eyes, as you slid his dick into you. You moaned pretty loudly when you stuck it in, he had to cover your mouth.

You started riding him, so he held you up by your hips for support and so he could thrust into you with more control. He was very hard, and you could feel the minor friction between your walls and the condom.

You both were ecstatic, the fact that you two were actually doing it was an amazing feeling.

You felt the sensations that were leading up to your climax, and he was also on edge too. You started riding him faster and harder until you felt an overwhelming feeling of affection, heat, and vibrations: you orgasmed. He helped you ride it out dramatically while still thrusting and moving your hips up and down.

Only a few seconds later, he reached his climax, and you two were done for the night.

You guys were exhausted, so after about five minutes of just laying there in the back seat of his car, he cleaned up.

He then moved to the front seat and drove your tired ass back to his apartment.

You two fell asleep almost immediately when your bodies dropped on the bed, and you dozed off into dreamland in the muscular arms of your Yoosung.

**Author's Note:**

> Okeyyy i'm done lol that was my first fanfic ever and ofc it was smut... great.
> 
> edited format on 5-9-17


End file.
